In many respects, the correct use of the putter represents a more difficult problem for golfers than the other clubs. This is due to the relative delicacy and reduced arc of the putting stroke, and the necessity for striking the ball with the face of the putter precisely perpendicular to the intended path of the ball and for maintaining this position of the putter during the entire putting stroke. Accuracy of stroking is more important with the putter than with any other club because of the small target at which the ball is directed, and the absolute requirement that unless the indicated relation of the club face and the ball is established, the ball will be irregularly struck and thereby off the intended line.
Accordingly, the principal objective of the present invention is to provide a putting instruction device in the nature of a mechanical aid which enables the user to develop the feel of the proper stroke during the back-swing, impact and follow-through. The putter is mechanically guided by the device during its movement so that the player may concentrate on other factors, such as the extent of the arc and the force at which the ball is to be propelled to the hole.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a training device whose use enables the player to develop a clear mental picture of the putting stroke, and which may be used with equal facility indoors or outdoors and by right- or left-handed players. A still further objective is to provide such a training device which is inexpensive to manufacture, which can be easily handled, and which can be employed with any putting stance and any type of putter.
In brief, the purpose and intendment of the device of the invention is to heighten muscle memory; this being achieved by repeatedly practicing the correct putting stroke by use of the device, with or without a ball, and not only on the putting green, but in the office and at home.